vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sage (novel)
Sage is a character of The Vampire Diaries novel series. He is an old and powerful male vampire (presumed to be an Old One by Elena) as well as Damon's friend. He remains in the Dark Dimension. While physically a vampire, his spirit is an angel. Appearance Sage is very handsome, tall, muscular, with beautiful features and fitting the description of tall and handsome. He has bronze, slightly wavy hair and golden eyes. His physique is well-built. Personality Sage is loyal, mature, wise, powerful, intelligent and charismatic. Unlike the other guardians and vampires, Sage is aware of his actions at the time of intervention in the fate of others. Since he met Damon Salvatore, Sage has feelings for the vampire, but decides to be his friend, since Damon feels love for Elena. Relationships Unnamed Mother She was a human French woman, who entered a romantic relationship with the Devil. She is described as innocent, loving and loyal. At some point, she died and was condemned to Hell. This left Sage conflicted, torn between his loyalty to his father and his desire to avenge his mother's death. Currently, it is believed that her soul continues to live on in Hell as punishment, because of her love for and relationship with the Devil. The Devil He was a former guardian and angel, but now is an evil, cruel and selfish creature who was cast out of Heaven. He fathered a son named Sage through a mortal human French woman, who later died and was damned. The Devil's relationship with his son is largely unknown; Sage was loyal to his father, though he also wanted to avenge his mother's death. He also made a deal with the Old One known as Klaus at some point. Not set if he continues to exist or was destroyed. Damon Salvatore Damon is his close friend. He helped Damon, and his friends (Elena, Bonnie, Stefan, Matt and Meredith) during multiple occasions and situations. One notable time is during the search for the Star Ball. Another is when he helped Damon to remember who he is after he had awoken from his death; he also helped Damon to return to Earth. Sage is also shown to have feelings for Damon, although it is unknown whether those feelings are romantic, sexual or just a strong friendship between the two. Name *'Sage' is a unisex name. It is of Latin origin, and the meaning is "healing herb", "wise one", "wisdom" or "prophet". *Other spelling of Sage include Saige, Sayge, Saege, Saje, Saije, Sayje, and Saeje. Powers and Abilities Sage possesses the common powers of a vampire. Due to his spirit being an angel and his body being an undead host with vampire blood in its veins, he possess both angelic and vampiric abilities. Vampire Abilities *'Mind Compulsion' - By looking into a person's eyes, he can make them do, believe, or forget anything he wants through verbal commands. *'Weather Control' - The supernatural ability allows influence meteorological energy patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. *'Elemental Manipulation' - The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the elements of air, earth, fire, water, lightning, etc. *'Animal Control' - The supernatural ability can handle all kinds of wild animals or domestic. Normally you can only control a species at a time. *'Healing Factor' - Sage is impervious to disease and heals on an accelerated time frame from any bodily wound. *'Immortality' - Sage has the potential to physically exist forever without suffering any dilapidation affects from aging. He is over 2,000 years old and has not physically aged beyond the age he was when he reanimated. *'Super Senses' - His senses are heightened to 11. *'Shapeshifting' - The supernatural ability to alter and change the physical form of oneself. *'Super Speed' - Sage can accelerate his movements to appear invisible to the naked eye and to cover distances in a short amount of time. Being over 2,000 years old, he is much faster than younger vampires. *'Super Strength' - Being over 2,000 years old, his strength is far superior to any young vampire. It is unknown is his angelic essence increases or decreases his strength, though it is possible. *'Illusion' - The power to disrupt the reality of one or more things at once. The Illusion is limited, since it uses a short time but because the neutralization of the enemy and does not usually give orders to the victims. *'Telepathy' - The supernatural ability can communicate mentally with other vampires without physical contact and long distances. Old One Abilities *'Vampiric Weakness Immunity' - The Old Ones cannot be destroyed by sunlight, fire, wood, werewolf bite, decapitation, extraction of heart, etc. The only thing that could hurt them is the White Ash Wood, and the Principal Guardian's blood can kill an Old One. *'Self-Resurrection' - The supernatural ability to return from the dead. In order to return to an Old One need the blood of the descendants. In case the body was destroyed, it is possible that the essence of the Old One occupies one of his/her descendant's body. Angel Abilities Being an angel possessing a vampire vessel, Sage has some angelic abilities. *'Limited Guardian Essence' - Sage was a guardian and now he is a vampire. He can use some powers of the angels, but not all because of his undead nature nullifies his guardian nature. Weaknesses *'Uninvited' - A vampire cannot enter a home that have not been invited inside of. *'Running Water' - A vampire can not cross above running water but can tunnel beneath it. *'Veil Matter (Ghosts)' - A vampire can not hurt and defeat a ghost. But ghosts can manifest and send a vampire to a place where you can not do more damage. *'White Oak Tree' - It is known that the ashes of the white oak tree can hurt an old one, its presumed an actual stake made of a white oak tree can hurt or kill an old one. *'Guardian's Blood' - According to a legend, the blood of a Guardian born of a Principal Guardian would kill Old Ones. Early History Sage is born during the Iron Age (700 to 500 BC), and is the son of an incarnated fallen angel and an unknown human French woman. For a while, he knew the nature of his father and his mother, but when the woman dies and her soul is damned because her love for the Devil, the Celestial Court send him and his father into the Dark Dimension and he became the Guardian of the Gate of the "Seven Treasures of Kitsune". Probably here, he takes, as his "pets", a hellhound named Sabre and a falcon named Talon. The death, and damnation, of his mother left Sage conflicted, torn between his loyalty to his father and his desire to avenge his mother's fate at the hands of unjust and malicious angels. The Return Series Shadow Souls Sage is the guardian of the Gate where the "Seven Treasures of Kitsune" are, including the star ball. He lets the group visit one of the seven gateways. Sage tells them (Elena and the other) that maybe the guardians can reverse the damage done in Fell's Church. There the leader of the blonde Guardians reveals that Elena was originally destined to become a guardian. The Celestial Court agrees to reverse what was done in Fell's Church and erase the memories of what happened there. Elena can go home as if she never died, and Stefan will be accepted as her boyfriend. Vickie Bennett, Sue Carson, and Mr. Tanner get their lives back, but nothing can be done for Damon. Angered, Elena begins to unleash her wings of destruction, but a soldier named Lenea stops her. The Three Guardians of the Celestial Court decide that Elena is unfit to wield the wings, so they clip them. Elena's wings and telepathy (with everyone but Stefan) are lost, and she is practically fully human again. The book ends on the Nether World's smallest moon. It is raining from the tree Elena destroyed, and liquid drips onto a body that thinks of two girls: Elena and Bonnie. It says if he can remember who he is, he can live again, and a name comes: Damon. The Hunters Series Phantom Sage finds Damon in the Dark Dimension, helps him remember who he is, and lets him use the Mystical Elevator to return to Fell's Church. Up to this point, Damon has appeared to Elena in dreams. Elena, Stefan and the other see Sage in the nexus room and run to the Dark Moon, where Damon is battling a misty blue figure. They all start fighting it, and suddenly they end up in the garage of the boarding house. Damon says that the creature is one of the original phantoms, which is much more powerful than an ordinary phantom. The original phantoms were trapped on the Dark Moon by the guardians, but Elena destroyed their prison, and the phantom of jealousy followed them to Fell's Church. The phantom tells everyone why they should be jealous of others, pitting Stefan and Damon against each other in a brutal fight. As the rest of the group admits their jealousies and casts them away, weakening the phantom, Elena makes the brothers reconcile. Damon throws a candle at the phantom, setting it on fire, and Elena reaches into the creature's core and pulls out the rose inside, destroying the phantom. Damon gives Elena his blood to heal her burns as the fire department arrives to put out the fire. Everyone then looks forward to the future. Sage is a mysterious woman with who shares a past with Stefan and Damon and knows about the Originals. She first appears in a flashback to 1912. Trivia *Chronologically, Sage is the very first Guardian turned into a vampire by an Old One. **Katherine von Swartzschild was the second Guardian turned into a vampire by an Old One (Klaus). **Elena Gilbert was the third Guardian turned into a vampire but by a normal vampire (Stefan Salvatore), not by one of the Old Ones. *Sage is the only Vampire/Guardian aware of the powers of light and darkness, and also has full control/mastery of his powers and abilities. **Katherine does not understand the power of darkness, and Elena could never use her powers of Guardian when she was a vampire, because they were not activated until after her return (her resurrection from the afterlife). *In the novels, Sage is a male and a vampire, but in the TV series, Sage is a female. *In the novels, Sage has some feelings for Damon, but has not been established what types of feelings they are (friendship, romance, sexual, etc.). *Sage is the only male character who expresses interest, attraction, and desire/love for another male character. * The Devil is mentioned by Klaus, but not stable which was the "pact" they made (not to mention whether Klaus and the Old Ones were transformed by the fallen angel or if they were pure-blood vampires long before they met). **Possibly, the pact was that Klaus would give souls to the fallen angel. In return, the Devil would avoid the intervention of the Guardians (this would explain why the Guardians turned to Elena to defeat Klaus). **It is confirmed that the pact between Klaus and the Devil took place AFTER the birth of Sage. It is clear that Klaus was not created by the fallen angel. The Old Ones are from the Bronze Age (4500-3200 BC). *Sage's mother is a character based off of the mythological character or demon: Lilith. She was a human, and was loyal to her partner, but was seduced by the Devil, and she was then condemned to Hell for punishment because of it. *Perhaps Sage's father never created the Old Ones, as they constantly refer to them as pure-blood beings. *Sage's true age is a mystery, but the reference to the nationality of his mother, which is French, meaning the time of the Iron Age, during the origin of the country of France. *In the TV series, Sage died because of the death of her creator: Finn Mikaelson (who was one of the Original Vampires.) *In the novels, Sage is a brunette, but in the TV series, Sage is a redhead. *Sage has a much stronger friendship with Damon in the novels than in the TV series. *In the books, Sage's parents are The Devil and a human French woman. In the TV series, Sage's family is unknown but it is apparent that Sage was a human before being turned by Finn. See also Category:Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Angels Category:Vampires Category:Undead